It Lies In Your Laughter
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: A sweet romantic story about how a few dates lead into a rushed, but very heartfelt wedding. The marriage is anything but easy, but it leads to fun, awkward situations, and complicated misunderstandings. My first 'happy' fic. SMacked, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm writing a lot in 1****st**** person at the moment, but I just find it a lot easier to work with, you get a whole other sense of the persons involved. I'm not sure I'm doing alright with getting into the already existing characters minds, but I'm doing my best here.**

**Here's a fluffier fic, I wanted to see how it went, I've been doing a lot of angst and suspense fictions and it's slightly depressing that the only thing I'm good at writing, are people getting hurt. I must have a really sadistic side to me. But, I'm probably gonna throw in some suspense later on, who knows. **

**Well, enough with the rambling, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1:

_Stella._

"What a day.." I groaned as I dropped into the comfortable leathercouch in Macs office. A bottle of wine and a nice warm bubblebath waiting for me in my apartment.

"I hear you." Mac agreed as he sat down next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yea, yea fine. Why shouldn't I?" I defended, once again hiding behind my walls, even with Mac, I'd done that a lot lately, for some reason. Maybe because I was falling for him. With such a speed that hitting ground would probably cause me to shatter to pieces spreading from here to Wyoming.

"I know how cases with fosterkids tend to affect you." He said, I couldn't help but smile shyly, I was so happy to have found someone, that knew me better than myself, without even looking for it.

"Right… But I'm okay." I said, a little too fast maybe, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Wanna go get something to eat, before you head home?" He asked, slightly nervous, it seemed. Which surprised me, Mac was always casual around me, well, slightly uptight, but casual.

"I just need to get home and sleep." I said, feeling bad about turning him down, I loved having dinner with him, but I was tired like hell. A sort of disappointed look started to shape on his face. Before I cut in.

"But I'm free tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" I suggested before I had a chance to think about what I'd said.

"That'd be great." He commented enthusiastically, making me squeal inwardly. Luckily without him noticing.

"Goodnight Mac." I said as I got up, headed for my office to get my coat.

---o---

_Stella._

"What am I doing?" I asked myself as I tore one outfit after another out of my closet in desperation. Why did I have to make my clothing so obvious, either date, or friend. No crossovers.

I wanted it to be a date, but I was quite sure he just saw it as friendly. I didn't want to embarras myself by misreading his signals.

"I have no idea." Mac suddenly said, I turned around immediately and couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"You weren't answering the door…" he explained with a shy shrug.

"You're early…" I said, he looked at his watch. "Actually, you're late."

"What? I just took a nap my alarm…" I started before I looked at my phone instead. "Damn… Just give me a second." I blurted out as I grabbed the first the best outfit that went with his, which was more saying date than friendly dinner.

I'd messed up pretty badly, he saw this as a date, and I had slept late. Great work. I rushed into the bathroom to change, after quickly telling him to make himself at home.

After an emergency fresh-up I looked in the mirror and decided that would have to do, how could my alarm ring an hour late, so unfair.

"Wow…" Mac said as I got out from the bathroom, I felt a blush creep up on me. But I could've looked so much better.

---o---

_Mac._

"I've already called the forensics team. They should be here anytime." Don stated as he walked into the restaurant. Hadn't seen me yet, so I still had some time to explain why I was here.

"Oy Mac, I thought you had the night off." He said the minute he changed his direction towards me.

"I do, It's just been a while since Stel and I had dinner." I explained truthfully, trying to keep the date part to myself, especially since I doubted she saw it as a date, she seemed like she didn't really care about it.

"Then where is she?" He asked, I chuckled. "It's her voice you can hear occasionally growling 'I'm fine'"

"What happened?" He continued, I shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I was at the bathroom, Heard 2 shots, When I came out she'd already set off after the shooter."

"How is she?"

"Fine!" She added in, making both me and Don laugh.

"So that's just a nosejob?" He continued, pointing at her nose. The look on her face, quickly shutting him up.

"You know, usually you're supposed to protect your date…" He said, directed to me. I just stood there with a weird grin on my face. But I was sure Stella blushed slightly.

"Oh no, aren't those your favourite heels?" Lindsay asked as she joined us, Stella nodded, with a sad look on her face. As she held up her broken shoes.

"You poor thing…" Don mocked before catching the hint and leaving the group. I couldn't help but chuckle though.

---o---

_Stella._

"That didn't go quite as I'd hoped." Mac said nervously, I smiled, disasterous date, but I'd had a great time, until the shooter decided to throw a door at my face. My nose was stil sore.

"Not really, but I had a great time." I said truthfully, holding the warm coffeemug in my hand.

"I did too." He said smiling too, even though we were both stuck at work, again.

"Lets try again…" I suggested, he nodded curiously. "What do you have in mind?"

"Make sure to keep saturday clear, the whole day." I tempted, he cocked a brow at me, but got no further information, as Adam called my name.

A/N again: I've only got this chapter ready, but I wanted to upload it to see what you say… I know I haven't really updated 'You were everything you want to be' but I just haven't been in that depressed mood the story demands. So, here's my first go at a real happy fic. I think.

**-Haruko.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'll be mentioning a carrousel in this chapter, but I don't know what it's called in english, so I'll just try to explain what it's like here.

**It's a carrousel that goes about 60 feet above ground, and you sit on these swings, (2 on each swing). I hope that can give you an idea, because I'm kind'a lost. In the amusement park in Copenhagen, it's called Himmelskibet (The heaven ship)**

_Mac._

I couldn't help but smile by the childish behaviour Stella appeared to have taken on for the occasion. Dragging me from rollercoasters to carrousels and oversize swings. Not that I minded at all, it had been incredibly fun so far, and I understood why she'd said to have the whole Saturday clear.

She seemed to have fun as well, all right, maybe not after the haunted house incident, but I had had a hard time trying to stop laughing.

My reasonable and mostly brave partner hadn't quite counted on a fake spider that practically jumped into her hair, Or the zombie like figure that appeared just inches from our faces. The last surprised me too.

"You can wipe that grin off your face now." She warned with a spark in her eye, as we turned down a path towards a huge carrousel, which could produce nausea for people who'd rather have both feet safe on the ground. That category including me, unless it was work related, or very necessary.

As we reached the line, a stood a while, just staring at the carrousel, that was at it's tallest point at the moment. I had been much further away from safe ground before, but it was still pretty tall.

"You're not scared, are you?" She mocked, I glared at her, but couldn't help but chuckle shortly by her amazing mood.

"Bwaak Bwak!" She continued, making me laugh.

"I didn't know we'd gone back to preschool." I commented, she just grinned and replied that she'd never gone to preschool.

---o---

_Stella._

"Don't say a word." I muttered as Mac looked at me, with a look on his face I instantly recognized as 'I told you so'. The carrousel had stopped almost at the tallest point, prefect timing for engine failure or what it was, that was going on.

So now it was a question about how long it would take to fix it, could be hours. At least I had good company.

"It's actually not that bad." He said, a mocking tone in his voice.

"I get it, okay?" I said laughing, to which he just offered a smile.

---o---

_Stella._

I was officially getting tired of being stuck in a carrousel, it had been almost 2 hours, and it didn't seem to near an end. Of course, none of us could tell.

I did feel kind'a lucky though, I was here with Mac, I could chat with him, and he wasn't yelling and crying like the little boy sitting with his mom a little further ahead of us.

It was getting chilly though, it neared 7pm and being 50 feet up in the air didn't make it warmer. I shivered discretely. Threw my head back, running my fingers through my hair.

Despite my effort to hide it, Mac had caught onto my shivering, as he somehow managed to take his coat off and wrap it around my shoulders, even though we were sitting in this swing.

"Better?" He asked, I just smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

We sat in silence for a while again, I looked at the rollercoaster not far from us, we could easily hear the young girls screaming when it went downhill, and I thought about how I had probably sounded when we were on it.

I had been thrilled, it had been a while since I'd been in an amusement park, and I had had so much fun. It seemed that Mac had too. We sure had laughed a lot.

As I looked at Mac to see what he spent the time with, I realised he'd been watching me. He blushed slightly and I just couldn't help but smile.

"Enjoying the view Taylor?" I said with a mocking smile on my face. He didn't reply, just smiled.

He brushed a strand of curls away from my face, his hand lingering on my cheek. Suddenly my heart picked up pace, the warmth from his hand instantly spread throughout my body.

He pulled my head close carefully, before I knew of it, our lips were only a grain of sand apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I tasted his soft lips…

A/N:

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'm at my grandmothers, and I haven't brought my own computer so I had to finish the chapter before I'm going home. But I just wanted you to have a sweet chapter today. I might add in a little suspense in the next chapter, (You know me). But it wont be much. I think. But the bottom line is, this story will be a happy fic. I have to do something happy every once in a while right?**

**-Haruko.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this is a Mac and Stella centric fic, and I tend to write most in Stella's POV, but I hope you can live with it. Since I'm not so good at figuring out what Mac would think in certain situations.

Chapter 3:

Stella.

I muttered something that I didn't even understand myself before I came back to life from a very deep slumber. I heard a phone, that obviously wasn't mine come to life, with the same ringer that Mac had, when he was dealing with the stalker.

I didn't get why he hadn't changed it, it freaked me out to hear it, and I hadn't really been around when he got the phonecalls, not more than a few times.

I poked him in the stomach as I realised he hadn't woken up by the ringing, before I closed my eyes again, to lazy, and exhausted to react. A little annoyed when he had to move the arm he was holding around me, to get his phone.

"Taylor?" He asked, very sleepily, making me curious enough to look at his alarm clock. 3:30, no wonder I was tired, we hadn't slept for more than a few hours.

"Yea. I'll be right there. See you in an hour." He said, before hanging up.

"Don called you?" I asked, surprised, usually it would be a page from dispatch.

"Yea, scene's just a few blocks from here." He explained, I sat up on my shoulders, and looked at him with a sceptical look on my face. "Then why did you say an hour?"

"Needed time to tear myself away from you." He flattered. I smiled as I kissed him. "I might get used to this." I mused happily.

---o---

_Stella._

"Remember I'm cooking you dinner." I said, almost dropping the phone, as I held it by my ear with my shoulder, while trying to decide on what to wear for Macs birthday dinner.

"You've already said that a couple of times…" He mocked, I calmly told him that it was because he needed a damn good reason if he was going to miss it.

"I guess I'm warned then." He commented smartly, "Don'll be here any second, I better go." He continued. I laughed shortly at him.

"We've been together for 3 months, don't you think they've caught onto it by now?" I asked thoughtfully, but I didn't get an answer before I heard gunshots. And the sound of a phone hitting the ground.

I yelled his name even though I knew he wouldn't hear me even if he wasn't hit. I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding when I heard Mac yell 'don't move'.

---o---

_Stella:_

"Don, anything yet?" I asked anxiously as I arrived outside the building where Mac was a hostage, this situation gave me a dejavu feeling, it was the third time now. First Andy or Drew, Then Ethan Scott, and now this.

"3 Hostages, Hawkes, the doorman and Mac. We don't know if anyone's hurt yet." He explained, making my stomach twirl of worry.

"I'm gonna go sit down, let me know if anything changes." I said rushing away, desperate to hide my anxiety, this time was nothing like the others, this time, it wasn't just my partner and best friend in danger. It was my boyfriend.

I sat down on some granite stairs not far from the others, I just needed to think, or maybe that was what I didn't need. I couldn't really make sense of it.

I hated the crowd that had gathered to get a free show, peoples lives were at stake here, why couldn't people just go to the theatre or watch a movie?

I understood the kids I spotted here and there, that had dragged their parents there, they were still kids, they didn't know better, but, maybe people weren't as smart as I gave them credit for.

"Stella?" I suddenly heard a male voice shout from the crowd. "Lady with crazy curls!" He continued, and I instantly knew who it was.

I got up instantly told the officers guarding to let him through. Before I threw my arms around him, the first chance I got.

"Eric.. I haven't seen you since… God knows when." I said happily, Eric was my 'brother', I had known him since St. Basils. Of course, we had occasionally been in fostercare away from each other, but somehow we still ended up together.

"You really should do something about that mess…" He said, talking about my hair, I knew he was joking, he always did. But now wasn't really the time for having fun.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes." I sighed as I sat back down on my step. Eric sat down next to me. Looked at me with his infamous deer eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I explained the whole situation to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and assured me that everything was gonna be alright.

---o---

_Stella:_

"Who's the guy with Stella?" I heard Lindsay ask, as I opened my eyes. I think I had dozed off for a while.

"Her brother." Eric said still fiddling affectionately with my curls, just like he did when we were little. He had been my rock, all the way through.

"How long was I out?" I asked, as I sat up. Eric looked at his watch before looking at me. "Not long enough. About 20 minutes."

Lindsay looked at me with a confused look on her face, but I was too weary to bother explain it all to her. Don was standing next to her with a smile on his face.

"Flack! We have movement!" An officer from Flacks team shouted, we all looked towards the door where Hawkes was guiding out a guy that seemed to have taken one to the shoulder.

After him, came Mac, leading out a guy in handcuffs. As soon as a couple of officers had taken the perp away, I ran to Mac as fast as I possibly could.

First I hugged him tightly, but I soon ended up hammering my fists against his chest. "You scared me to death. What if I'd lost you? Do you realise what that would've done to me?" I cried, all sorts of insane emotions flushing over me, like one tsunami after another.

"Hey hey hey.." He tried, grabbing my wrists, "It's okay. I'm fine. Calm down." He loosened his grip on my hands and instead lifted my chin up, so I was looking into his eyes. "I'm fine." He assured.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Mac._

"Here you go." I said, handing Stella a mug of coffee. Smiling a little insecurely. "You feeling better?"

"I think so." She said looking at the brown liquid in the mug. A mixed expression covering her face. She'd apparently been very worried, it had been almost 3 hours since I got out, but she was still incredibly quiet.

"You need to talk it out…" I said as I lifted her gaze to look at me. A tear was running down her cheek, and her emeraldgreen eyes were shining, but not with joy.

"God.." She sighed. "I had no idea I would feel like this." She started sounding a little confused.

"When you were stuck in the bank, I was worried too, but… Not like this. This time, I was convinced it was the end of the world, My brain just clicked off." She explained, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know that feeling." I said with a spark in my eye. "You should get some sleep."

"I guess…" She sighed, As she took a single sip of her coffee.

"Let's go to bed, get some sleep. And go out tomorrow evening. I missed dinner after all." I said with a smile as I took her mug from her hand, placed it on the coffee table before I picked her up in my arms.

---o---

_Mac._

I looked at Stella with a concerned look on my face, she was sound asleep in my bed. She had been unoficially living at my place for a while. She practically hadn't been in her own apartment for 2 weeks. I was glad to have her around, but right now she wasn't feeling to good.

She'd grown sick already before we left the restaurant last night, after a very nice evening. She'd turned herself again after the scare she had. Well, shortly before she started complaining of serious stomach ache, she'd suddenly looked and me, and blurted out three words: 'Let's get married.'

I didn't get a chance to reply before she had run off to the ladies room.

At least she was sleeping soundly right now. I'd taken the morning off to make sure she was alright, but I was due at work in an hour.

She wasn't sleeping that soundly after all, I realised, as she opened her eyes, a wearily and very sick look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I handed her a glass of water I'd had standing ready on the nightstand.

"Not too good." She mumbled as she drew her legs to her stomach and laid curled up on her side.

"I have to go get ready for work, but please, call me if you need anything." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

---o---

_Stella._

I sat in the couch, but the TV had long lost interest, so instead I stared out of the window, I wondered if I had been too direct at the dinner.

I had just blurted it out, I had thought about it for a while sure, I wanted to, but Mac's so private, and not really spontaneous.

And now I was sick, so I hadn't had a chance to bring it up. Maybe that was for the best, he probably needed time to think about it.

I got up from the couch slowly, to avoid getting too dizzy. Before I went to the kitchen, not that I was hungry, The thought of eating anything made me feel even worse.

Not even an aspirine would sound inviting, even though it would help. I reached into the cupboard, but had to lay down quickly.

Heat in the kitchenfloor? Neat. I mused as I closed my eyes for a minute. Before I knew of it I was dozing off.

---o---

_Stella._

I heard Mac clear his throath as I woke up. Soon realising that I was sleeping on the kitchenfloor.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked in a halfserious tone. I sat up and looked at him.

"I wanted to get an aspirine." I explained truthfully, as I wanted to get up by myself, but of course he had to support me on my feet.

"Back to bed." He said practically pushing me to the bedroom. Wrapped the covers tightly around me and told me to go to sleep.

"I'll get you something to eat." He continued, I felt my stomach twist again. Why food?

"Please don't…" I tried, but he simply looked at me with a look on his face obviously saying, you don't have a choice.

---o---

_Mac._

I looked at my watch again. Stella would be back from the field soon, and I had to tell her, that I thought getting married, was a wonderful idea.

Since she caught the flu a few days ago, I'd thought a lot about it. It was just a common cold, but it still made me realise that I wanted to be the one to take care of her, every time she was sick. I wanted to be the one complaining about her massive amount of shoes, and spending sprees.

And then I would feel bad and buy her the biggest bouquet of roses in New York, and apologize.

"You look restless…" Stella commented as she entered the room. I couldn't do anything but smile. Suddenly my heart picked up pace. She had suggested to get married sure, but I was still kind'a nervous about telling her I wanted to.

"You okay?" She asked, I nodded. Took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about what you said, about getting married." I explained she tilted her head of interest.

"I think we should do it." I said quickly, a light turned on in her eyes, emerald green orbs sparkling happily.

"Really?" She asked I nodded. Fished into my pocket until I found the soft jewellery box.

"Yea. That's why I bought this…" I said as I opened the box, revealing a ring sparkling almost as much as her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5, thanks for the massive reviews on chap. 4. I'm running late on my shcedule for finishing chapter 6 so It might be a while before I update again.

Chapter 5:

_Stella._

"Oh my god You're getting married!" Eric squealed as he hugged me tightly. I chuckled at him, he had always been so eccentric and goofy.

"I cant breathe…" I joked as he hadn't made a move to let go of me again. He was always like that, not that I didn't adore him, he was a great friend, and brother. I really didn't know what to call him, he wasn't a fosterbrother, since we hadn't gone to fostercare together, actually we had been seperated a few times because of fostercare.

"I want to be a bridesmaid, no wait, a flowergirl.." He said eagerly. I laughed, his halloween costume once, had been a princess dress. I think he was 16, I was pretty embrarrased to be seen with him. But I'd grown used to it.

"Are you kidding? You're giving me away…" I said, soon realising that I hadn't asked him, I'd just blurted it out. Again, I blurted things out quite often actually, come to think of it.

"I am?" He asked overly excited, hugging me once again. "Can I please give your fianceé _the speech_?"

"I don't think Mac needs a speech about responsibility and not hurting me." I tried but Eric shook his head and crossed his arms. "You're no fun at all." He pouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No I'm the younger version of Mrs. Crutchley." I joked, Mrs. Crutchley was one of the nuns at , I hated her, and so did Eric.

"Don't say stuff like that. You could give me a heart attack." He said, "I should get you the bible of weddingplanning. Oh, and you should really try the new bakery on park, they make the best weddingcake…"

"Okay stop! How do you know all this?" I asked surprised. Eric looked at his feet for a second.

"I read a lot of bridal magazines…" He started, but noticed the look on my face. "My ex-boyfriend was a weddingplanner."

"I see, then you might come in handy, Mac and I have a wedding to plan." I said with a smile, as I took another sip of my coffee.

"I cant believe I'm actually getting married…" I sighed, this time it was his turn to laugh. "Maybe I should find the book of the perfect future…"

"You do not still have that." I moaned, when I was 10 or 11, Eric convinced me to make it, he wanted to make one, but it was girl stuff, so helped me make mine.

"Of course I do. Somewhere in here…" He said as he got up and went to his bedroom. After the sound of several things being tossed around he showed up in the door. "Right here.."

"Let's see…" He started, flipping through a couple of pages. "I want 2 kids and a dog and a horse… Where's the part about dream husbands?"

"I think Mac fits in to that category…" I defended, Eric sent me one of his trademark sarcastic looks.

"Here it is. _My perfect husband is strong, handsome, kind, caring and protective." _He read out loud. "Gee Stel, you're describing superman."

"And Mac… What else is in that book?" I asked curiously, I had completely forgotten how good a friend Eric was.

"_I want to live in a cute house with plenty of space and Eric can live upstairs.."_ He said, even before he'd found the right page. "You know, I really missed you, I cant belive we lost contact."

"I missed you too." I said, hugging him shortly. "I gotta get home for dinner, but I'll call you, I promise."

---o---

_Stella._

"Eric's got quite the list of locations…" Mac said looking over another bunch of Erics suggestions.

"He's starting to take over the wedding isn't he?" I asked, Mac nodded. "Could you ask him to cut back on the planning? It's nice of him to help, but it's turning in to his wedding."

"Wait a minute… Are you jealous?" I asked, the thought hadn't occcured to me earlier, well, I knew that Eric was into men, actually I wasn't sure Mac knew that.

"No… A little." He admitted I smiled as I kissed him. "You're so adorable. Eric is like one of the girls. You have nothing to worry about." I said, a slightly relieved look formed on his face. I was pretty sure the scheming look on my face was obvious as I added that the new intern at the lab was much better looking anyway.

"Funny. You got plans tomorrow?" He asked, in between work and wedding planning, we hadn't had much sparetime together.

"I got to pick a dress, could take hours, but we've got the whole night together.." I tempted, he smiled. "Sounds good to me."

---o---

_Stella._

"You look fantastic." I said, as I straightened the tulle on Lucys skirt A bright purple dress, with a broad ribbon around the waist, a bow in the back and a tulle skirt. Adorable dress.

"I know." The 3 yearold said, smiling broadly. "Mommy." She squealed as Lindsay stepped into the room in her equally purple dress, but this was slim, a ribbon around the chest and shoulders instead of the waist. And no tulle, of course. Erics order. Even though he wasn't allowed to plan the whole wedding, he still had a veto here and there.

"Hey! You're not allowed to outshine the bride." I said with a smile as Lindsay did a 360 to show us the dress.

"I would never be able to do that. Well, go put your dress on." She urged. I shrugged slightly. "I haven't decided yet. There's 2 left, and I need to pick _the_ dress."

"Well, try them on, and let us see." She said.

Minutes later I was standing in front of them in dress number one: Short skirt, tight, corsage top, with sparkling gems. Elegant, and beautiful.

"Aww." Lindsay said, "You look beautiful. Why are you even having doubts?"

Dress number 2, followed pretty soon: Long, also with a corsage top, a slim ribbon going around my waist, crossing on the back, over the chest and tied in a bow behind my neck. The skirt hanging elegantly over my legs.

"Now I see. It's amazing." Lindsay said, Lucy looked up at me with a huge smile. "Auntie Stella you look like a princess!"

"I think this is it." I said as I turned around in front of the mirror, it really was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I'm headed out to find a job to afford art school, so I probably wont be able to update more today. But here's chapter 6, my take on how the happy couple manage without eachother, the night before the wedding.

**-Haruko.**

Chapter 6:

_Stella._

"Why do you want to marry him so soon?" Lindsay asked, nothing judgemental in her voice. Just seemed like curiousiy.

"I'm a spontaneous person?" I suggested, knowing that she'd see right through me, actually I didn't really know why.

"Stel, I've known you for a long time now, there's nothing spontaneous about you. You crave a schedule." She explained as she prevented Lucy from shoveling down another spoon of icecream.

"Alright, but I just… I love him, and I just want to jump head first into this marriage, with everything that comes with it." I said, looking thoughtfully out of the window, my last night as single. It was a strange thought.

"Marriage doesn't solve anything…" She said, as she picked Lucy up.

"Love does." I said with a smile, I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Taylor. Sure Mac and I had our differencies, but maybe that was what made us so perfect for each other.

"You're lost…" She said with a laugh. "Bedtime young lady… Mommy needs to tell Auntie Stella about what she's getting in too."

As Lindsay took her daughter to the girls bedroom I ate another mouthful of icecream, thinking that I probably shouldn't eat any more if I wanted to fit into my dress. But you only get married once. Well, twice in Macs case, but I hoped this wouldn't end just as tragically.

"So…" Lindsay said as she came back into the kitchen. "What's step 2 in your big spontaneous plan?"

"If there's a plan, it wouldn't be spontaneous." I joked. "Part 2 will be enjoying my honeymoon, and life as a newlywed."

"Kids can wait?" She asked, I swallowed a mouthfull of icecream too fast, and ended up almost choking on it.

"I didn't mean to kill you…" She mocked as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I cant believe it's tomorrow." I sighed, "I'm getting married."

---o---

_Mac._

I paced the livingroom, thinking about the wedding. I was looking so much forward to being married to Stella, but I was pretty nervous about the wedding.

But even though it was just for one night, It was kind'a weird without her here, so quiet and empty. I often caught myself wondering how I got by without her. She changed everything, even me.

"Boss, you in?" Danny shouted, followed by a series of knocks on the door.

"Yea." I commented as I went to open, soon overwhelmed by Don, Danny, Adam and Hawkes, carrying sixpacks and pizza.

"You look like you could use some company, on your last night of freedom." Danny mocked, being the only one of the gang that actually was married.

"I thought this was your place?" Don asked as he looked around in the livingroom. I looked at him, slightly confused until Danny asked where I lived.

"You mean Stella's stuff? They gotta be somewhere. I don't really mind." I explained, she had officially moved in shortly after we got engaged. She had a lot of stuff, and my apartment wasn't really big enough for all of it.

"She's already taken over your life." Danny added again, Hawkes and Adam remained wonderfully quiet. Until my phone buzzed alive on the coffeetable.

"I bet that's her." Adam said as Danny took my phone before I could react.

"Isn't the whole idea of being seperated the night before the wedding that you're supposed to miss eachother?" Hawkes asked smartly, putting a sixpack of beer down on the coffeetable.

"_I cant wait till tomorrow, I miss you._" Danny read out loud, a mocking look on his face. "Cute, pull the plug, you're gonna be stuck with her for the rest of your life, you can live without her for one night."

---o---

_Stella._

"Make-up's done, dress fits perfectly. Your hair is almost perfect." Eric stated, like he was reading from a list.

"Almost?" I asked, getting up to check the mirror but he stopped me. Pushed me back onto the chair. "Yep, something's missing." He mused as he went to his backpack.

"Ah, here it is." He said, carrying a beautiful wooden jewellery box towards me. "This will be your something old. My grandmother gave it to me before she died, told me to save it for my bride. But, since I'm obviously not going to have a bride. I want you to have it." He said, opening the jewellery box to reveal a beautiful silver Tiara.

"Wow, Eric, it's beautiful." I sighed in awe as he added the final touch to my wedding look. Eric had come to St. Basils when he was 9, after his grandmother died.

"If you think that's beautiful, wait till you see yourself." He said as he practically dragged me to the mirror. My jaw dropped to the floor, I'd never felt more beautiful in my entire life.

"Wow." I said numbly, he kissed my hand. "You are gonna make every guy at the ceremony weak, and make Mac very, very happy."

"He makes me happy…" I said, looking at Eric with a tear in the corner of my eye. "I'm so glad you're here for this."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here you go mazzy-bee. Impatient thing :P Well, enjoy.

Chapter 7:

_Mac._

I looked at my wife, dancing with Eric. They were incredibly good friends, I realised how lucky I was to have met her, it wasn't everybody who had a person like her in their life. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go.

She was amazing, I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it earlier. I'd known her for more than 10 years, and still I hadn't seen it till now.

Every step she took in their dance, was so graceful, her dress floaded with her movements, her curls, that were drawn to the back of her head, held by a barette still bounced lightly. The silver Tiara she had gotten from Eric sparkled in the light, just like her eyes.

It was the happiest evening in my life, my wedding with Claire had been wonderful, but somehow it just couldn't compare to this. Everything had changed now, I'd learned that I should never take the people I love for granted, and marriage doesn't assure that you wont lose someone.

---o---

_Mac._

After 2 months of marriage, I was a little surprised when my wife wasn't sleeping next to me. It was 2:30 am and the room was quiet.

Except from the low giggling that seemed to come from the kitchen. I got up to see what she was doing, my curiousity getting the better of me. A trait I had developed through decades as a detective.

"Really? You did?" I heard Stella ask as I entered the kitchen to find her sitting by the counter in the candlelight, with a bucket of icecream and the phone by her ear.

"I don't remember that?" She continued, I walked behind her and rubbed her back affectionately.

"Yea, he just woke up. I'll do that. See you tomorrow." She said as she hung up the phone. "Eric says hello." She said as she ate another spoon of icecream.

"Who else." I mused, I had never thought Stella would get up in the middle of the night, to be on the phone.

"Right… There's something I need to talk to you about…" she started with a nervous look on her face as she fiddled with the spoon. "I…"

"Hey… You can talk to me.." I said, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"I'm… I'm going to LA with Eric next weekend. If you don't mind?" She started. "He's got this meeting with a the owner of a dog grooming chain, he wants Eric to run a new boutique here in New York."

"Sure… Have fun." I said with a smile, did she think I was that petty? That I wouldn't let her go to LA with an old friend. "I mean, not that I wont miss you."

"Thank you honey." She said quickly as she kissed me. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

---o---

_Stella._

"We are going to LA on friday." I commanded, Eric looked at me with a confused look on his face as I continued. "I didn't have the nerve to tell him. Made up an excuse that you had a meeting in LA connected with the opening of the grooming boutique."

"I see. The trip will be fun. But you have to tell him." He said with an understanding look on his face as he padded my shoulder. "It's not that bad."

"I don't know what I think he's gonna say." I sighed, I'd known for a while now, but I was just so nervous about telling him.

"Take a breath Girl." Eric said. "You want this baby right?" He asked, I confirmed with a stiff nod.

"And Mac wants you. The baby is just part of the package." He joked. "Listen to me, I haven't exactly known Mac for a while, but with everything you've told me about him, I don't see what you're afraid of. He wont bail."

"What if he feels obligated to stay, even if he doesn't want to?" I asked insecurely. I didn't understand why I doubted him, he was so amazing, Mac was definitely the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Then you'll just have to scare him away.." Eric said calmly as he hugged me lightly. "It's gonna be okay."

---o---

_Stella._

"How was LA?" Mac asked as I dropped into the couch after barely having dropped my suitcases. I brought 2 suitcases to LA, and ended up bringing 3 home. Maybe I had gone a little nuts on my spending spree.

"Exhausting. But fun." I said with a smile, until I remembered I had something to talk to him about. But how on earth did I do that? Just blurt it out like I did with my idea to get married. On second thought that worked perfectly, maybe that was just the way to go?

"What's up with you?" He asked, "You seem so different."

"I… I've been ducking to tell you something…" I started, straightening my back and looked at him. "I'm pregnant." I said, trying to read his expression.

"Pregnant?" He repeated, his tone not giving away any emotion at all. The silence that followed was killing, his look wandered about in the room as his mind raced. Probably trying to take in the information.

"Please say something?" I tried, taking his hand. "You're freaking me out."

"Sorry. You're pregnant?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face. "Having a baby, pregnant?"

"No a puppy. I replied sarcastically. "Yes a baby." I added with a laugh as he hugged me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Time for some real pregnancy fun. I know her cravings are incredibly odd, but I was actually inspired by my aunt, when she was pregnant the last time, she ate jam on everything. Fries, potatoes, burgers, just everything.

I'm planning on uploading an AU one of the days, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one. It's just nice to have 2 stories to flip between when your head runs empty for ideas.

Chapter 8:

_Mac._

"Mac, be honest with me." Danny said as he entered my office with a confused look on his face. "Why is Stella sitting in the breakroom eating a chocolate muffin…" He started, I tilted my head.

"Isn't that quite ordinary?" I asked casually as I flipped the pages in the report I was trying to get to make sense.

"I guess, but does she always eat them with ketchup?" He asked, I chuckled. She had been eating everything with ketchup lately. A weird craving, but probably not that unusual.

"I cant keep up with her eating habits…" I stated, rubbing my forehead, why did the reports no one else could figure out, always end up on my desk?

The look on Dannys face told me he had caught onto something, so the pregnancy wasn't going to be a secret for long. We wasn't planning on keeping it a secret, we just hadn't really figured out how and when to tell the others.

"Linds had a lot of weird eating habits once… Of course that was when she was pregnant with Lucy." He said. "And she practically ate all the time, I didn't think babies could be that hungry."

"I guess they can." I said abscently, as I turned to my computer. Hoping to get some answers about this case.

"Wait a minute… Are you two?" He asked, I couldn't help but let a big grin spread on my face. I was so happy.

"Yep." Stella added in as she suddenly appeared in the room, I hadn't even seen her enter. "Jealous Messer?"

"Are you kidding? I have my own wife and child." He said with a smile.

---o---

_Stella._

I had this weird wobbly sensation in my belly as I sat down on my chair, inwardly growling at my current lab assignment. I missed fieldwork. I was 4 months along already, time had just flown by so quickly, I couldn't believe it.

"What's up?" Lindsay asked with a nervous smile on her face, I guess it was a little weird for her, that she could teach me about something for once.

"I have a weird bouncing feeling in my belly." I said, holding my hand on my belly, my baby was growing, I was so proud.

"Baby has the hiccups." She explained. "Happened a few times with Lucy. It's contageous." She continued as she sat down on the edge of my desk.

"How does it feel?" She asked, a curious look on her face. I shrugged. "Amazing. In 5 months Mac and I are gonna have a baby."

"You two really suit each other." She sighed, I tilted my head. "You and Danny having problems?"

"No… We just don't have as perfect a relationship as you and Mac." She said thoughtfully, I knew her and Danny had had their problems in the past, but I wouldn't call my relationship with Mac perfect either. We had had our ups and downs, we just didn't put so much into it.

"Sooner or later we're gonna have problems too. We've known eachother for a long time, I think that's the secret." I said, that and the fact that I was madly in love with Mac, and that wouldn't end.

---o---

_Mac._

"Goodmorning sunshine." I said with a smile as Stella dragged herself to the kitchen table. Sat down heavily on a chair.

"I thought it wasn't until the baby was born you would be sleep deprived." She groaned as she yawned sleepily. "The baby's been kicking madly since 4am."

"I see. I cooked breakfast." I said, placing a plate in front of her, and of course, the ketchup bottle next to it.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She asked happily. I kissed her nose affectionately. "A few times. But I don't mind hearing it again."

"Good, because I'm not letting you forget it." She said with a grin. "Uh, here we go again." She commented, taking my hand and placing it on her belly. I'd felt the baby kick several times, but it was an amazing feeling. And I would never get sick of it.

A/N: I know the chapter was kind'a short, but I needed to have something about the pregnancy. Next chapter will be suspenseful again, (I cant help it, it's like a disease. I swear I'm innocent… :P)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay Mazzy-bee please don't hurt me. That's all I have to say. I might not update much on this story the next couple of days. I'm a nervous wreck right now, I'm starting college on Monday..**

Chapter 9:

_Stella._

The feeling of safety surrounded me as I woke up to Macs arms, wrapped around me. His scent filled our warm bedroom, the thought of finally having a family made me happier than I could remember I'd ever been before.

The baby was stil tumbling around in my belly, keeping me awake, but only because I didn't want to miss a single movement, I was 7 months along now, and already running low on sleep. Not that I wasn't used to it, because of the insane working hours I had before the pregnancy.

We had decided not to get to know if it's a boy or a girl, before it's born. 2 more months of waiting, and then we would have our baby.

"Louise?" Mac suddenly suggested, We had spent long hours discussing names, and we didn't seem to get any closer.

"Kind'a Simple isn't it?" I asked, turning to face him. He shrugged. "Probably."

"Sara?" I suggested, my brain already racing with a billion names.

"Anne?" he asked, I thought about it, short, simple, but not really unique.

"Isn't it sort of ordinary ? How about Lilly?" I tried, I'd always like that name. "Lillian?" I suddenly thought of, if it was a girl of course.

"Perfect." He said kissed my forehead. "Now we only need to find a boys name…"

"Tomorrow?" I asked, "The baby just settled down, I think I can get some sleep now." I explained, he smiled. "Then you'd better hurry.. Goodnight."

---o---

_Stella._

I looked at my phone, waited for Mac to answer me, I'd sent him a text, asking if he'd be home for dinner. I was planning on going home from work early, and cooking a big dinner for him and me.

"Growing big Stel.." Hawkes commented as he entered the office, sat by his desk.

"Yep. But in less than 2 months I'll be a mom." I said thoughtfully, I couldn't wait, it was just so wonderful.

"It must be different for you, I mean, having your first family now." He said, I shrugged. "I don't know what it would be like to have a family as a kid. I like the way my life turned out." I said, hoping to put closure to that subject.

An indescripable pain in my belly suddenly forced me to climb of the chair and curl up on the floor. "Hawkes?" I gasped, anxious that something was wrong with my baby.

"What happened?" He asked as he dropped to his knees next to me. "Adam! Call 911!"

"I-I don't know, it just hurts." I gasped, as Hawkes told me I was bleeding badly.

---o---

_Mac._

"Hawkes. What happened?" I asked anxiously as I arrived at the hospital. My heart beating off the charts, the only thought in me head, being I cant lose them.

"I don't know. We were talking and suddenly she lays on the floor, bleeding." He started. "She's in the OR. Last thing I heard was that they might have to perform a C-section."

"This early?" I asked, I knew the anxiety was obvious on my face. I had to fight to hold back the tears. I didn't know much about early birth but at 7 months I doubted the chances were good.

"I'll be honest with you Mac, The chances aren't great, but your baby could make it." He explained, I nodded sadly. "And Stella?" I asked nervously.

"She's lost a lot of blood…" He sighed. "I'll go see what I can find out. Don is on his way and Eric is down the hall getting coffee."

"Thanks." I sighed as I sat down and buried my face in my hands. The tears starting to well up in my eyes. What was I gonna do without her? She was fighting for her life right now, and the life of our baby.

"You know, when we were kids, she was attacked by a dog. She was fighting for her life for 2 days, but made it through without a scar." Eric said as he sat down next to me. Handed me a cup of coffee.

"She's fought her way through some rough times huh?" I asked, trying to make it make sense in my mind.

"More than you know." He sighed, I didn't really understand his point, but right now I didn't care. I knew her childhood hadn't been easy.

---o---

_Mac._

I didn't know exactly how long I had been sitting in the waitingroom, it felt like hours, and time didn't seem to plan to speed up any time soon.

"Mac?" Hawkes asked suddenly standing in front of me. A concerned and compassionate look on his face, making me fear the worst.

"Any news?" I asked anxiously as I got up, trying to pull myself together, but the thought of losing Stella could make me crumble any time.

"The C-section went well, your baby is born." He said with a hint of a smile on his face. "It's a girl."

"But?" I asked, something told me it wasn't all good news. But boy was I proud to have a baby girl.

"She's not out of the woods yet. She's too young to breathe entirely on her own, and she's very weak." He started. "They're still trying to stabilize Stella, she had a cardiac arrest, but they managed to revive her. There's no way to tell if she'll make it."

I couldn't say anything, I just sat down numbly and felt the tears well up in my eyes again. I couldn't lose her. Not now that Lilian was born.

"Come on Mac, you can go see your daughter now."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A short chapter to keep you entertained while I think of the next storyline. I might upload another story soon, and keep both of these going of course. Well, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10:

_Mac._

"She's so tiny." Lindsay said with a sigh as Lindsay, Eric and I were standing by my baby girl. A ventilator was helping her breathe. I reached into the plastic crib, touched her hand with my fingertip. It was so small, barely the size of a single join on my finger.

I simply couldn't help but let a tear run down my cheek, the thought of losing my wife etched into my heart, it couldn't happen, I wouldn't be able to get by without her.

"Mac?" Hawkes asked from the door, a slight smile on his face. "Stella's awake, she's very weak, so you can only visit her for a couple of minutes." He explained, I nodded and followed him silently to the ICU.

The sight that met me, was at the same time the scariest sight I've ever seen, but also the most comforting. Her eyes were closed, and her face pale, but she was there, and she was breathing.

I went to her bedside instantly, took her hand. "Hey." I whispered, not knowing what to say.

"Hey.." She said barely audible, "Is our baby okay?" She asked anxiously. I smiled. "It's a beautiful little girl."

"Lilian…" She sighed relieved. I nodded. "Lilian." I repeated, unable to find other words. All my worries seemed to fade away as I saw her eyes sparkle slightly.

"Now Sleep, you're gonna need all your strength. We have a baby girl to raise." I said as I kissed her forehead.

She nodded vaguely. "Sleep, I need sleep." She babbled quietly. I smiled. Prayed to god that nothing more would happen to her.

---o---

_Stella._

My head was still pounding after the events of the past days. But it didn't compare to the pain I'd been through earlier. But now it would soon be eazed, I was going to see my baby girl for the first time.

It hurt me pretty bad that little Lilian couldn't breathe on her own, and she had to have a ventilator to help, but at least she was alive.

"Here we go." Mac said caringly as he turned the wheelchair into the room where our little girl was sleeping soundly.

"Aww she's to tiny." I sighed as I took in the sight of the fragile little child. I already knew that this little girl would wrap so many people around her pinkie.

"But she's tough, just like her mom." Mac said kissing my hair as I reached out and touched my daughters forehead. She seemed so fragile.

"I failed her.." I sighed, it was my body that had failed this little girl.

"No… You didn't." Mac said calmly. "She's going to grow up, with the best mom any kid could wish for."

---o---

_Mac._

I looked at the casefiles scattered on my desk. Realised that I hadn't been able to focus on work for more than an hour, I kept thinking about Stella and Lilian, wondering what they were doing, they had been home from the hospital for 2 weeks.

But it was my first whole day back at work in 3 months. And I had already spent most of the day worrying. Well, it was only just about the time I usually should have my non existing lunch break, so I had spent most of my morning worrying.

Lilian was doing great, she was growing, and seemed to keep up with other children her age, despite the fight she had been forced to fight the first weeks of her life.

Stella had recovered quickly, and had only stayed at the hospital because nothing could drag her from her daughter, I'd been there every day, but even though it was my wife and daughter, I had to keep the lab running.

I got up, decided that the paperwork could wait a few minutes while I tried to get my head back on straight, instead of worrying about my family.

I looked out of the window, focused on the brilliant New York skyline, that seemed to go on for ever. An incredibly beautiful view.

Suddenly a pair of slender arms snaked around me, I couldn't help but smile as I turned around, wrapped my arms around my wife.

"What are you 2 doing here?" I asked, as I saw my daughter, sleeping in the carrycot, standing on my desk.

"We missed you. And wanted to know if you could spare an hour to go to lunch with us." She tempted with a smile on her face.

"Of course." I said happy to see them here. "I just have a single question…" I started, she tilted her head, a look in her eyes telling me to go on.

"Did you drive here on your own?" I asked concerned, she rolled her eyes at me, kissed me quickly as she told me not to worry.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here we go again, A whole lot of fluff, and very little content. But this is what this story is about right? A lot of Smacked goodies, and a few storylines here and there:D Anyhow, I hope you don't mind the time jump.**

**Hugs. Haruko.**

**BTW: Press the tempting white button with the green text on it. It'll only take a minute, and you'll make my day :D**

Chapter 11:

_Stella._

I woke up as the sun shone through the window, the room was warm and the bed incredibly comfortable. The thought of getting up wasn't very inviting. Not to mention the fact that I was well-rested for the first time in several months.

"Goodmorning." Mac said as he entered the bedroom, looking like someone who hadn't slept for several days. I smiled, greeted him with a lazy goodmorning as he sat down next to me.

"I haven't slept this much since before I joined the academy." I yawned happily as I wrapped my arms around my husband. "Lilian asleep?" I asked, he nodded proudly. "Finally."

"Get some rest Honey. I'll make breakfast." I said as I kissed him tenderly. Practically forcing him to lay down. Before I got up. "I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Thank you." He said as he turned over to his side, I smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"You deserved some rest." He yawned as he closed his eyes and within a few seconds seemed to rest calmly.

---o---

_Stella:_

"Mac on diaper patrol today?" Danny asked cockily as I dropped my purse on my desk, glad to be back at the lab after more than 6 months of sick-leave and maternity leave.

"Yup." I said happily. "He was up all night trying to get Lilian to sleep, And I couldn't wait to get back to work."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked with a grin as I sat down by the computer. Waiting for dispatch to throw some work at me.

"You should've heard him yesterday." Danny started. "I've never heard him so fuzzy before. She's growing so fast, she's going to look like her mom, I hope she'll look like her mom, she's sleeping more now." He quoted, smiling as my smile grew, I had the perfect family now, no one could doubt that.

"I'm incredibly lucky aren't I?" I sighed happily, looking dreaming out of the window.

"More than you know Stel." He said truthfully. "Looks like dispatch got work for us." He said as both our phones buzzed alive.

-o-

_Stella:_

As I came home from work, I noticed the lights were out in most of the apartment, but the TV was on. Not to my surprise, as I found Mac and Lilian sound asleep on the couch. Lilian laying on her fathers chest.

Walking to them I placed a tender kiss on my husbands forehead, before I picked up my daughter to put her to bed.

Danny was right when he said that I was even luckier than I knew of.

-o-

_Stella:_

"Mommy?" Lilian asked, laying in her bed, supposed to sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the soft skin on my daughters cheek. "Yous in love with daddy?"

"Mmh. Very much." I said with a smile. The 4-year-old looked at me with an insecure look in her eyes. "Uncle Eric say when people tease they in love."

"He does?" I asked attentively. "I think he is right. Some times."

"You tease daddy?" Lilian continued curiously. I nodded kindly. "Some times. Why?"

"Benja teases." The girl pouted, it wasn't the first time she had complained about Benjamin Green, but it wasn't really serious, just as boys do.

"You know what? Next time he teases you, tell him that you're mom is a cop." I said with a mischievous grin on my face, that my daughter soon copied.

"Now go to sleep honey." I said calmly.

"Nightie night Mommy." Lilian said as she kissed me goodnight and calmly laid down.

-o-

_Mac:_

I waited impatiently for my wife to answer her phone. She would be worried sick as soon as she heard. Best method would be to talk as fast as possibly, so that I could let her know that everything was fine, before she got time to think.

But with Stella, that wasn't exactly easy, some times I swear she could think her way to the answer to a question that hadn't even been asked.

"Hey honey what's up?" She asked cheerily. I sighed. "Don't worry too much. I'm with Lilian at the hospital. She might've broken her arm, they're doing an x-ray right now."

"What?!" She asked, her voice already shrill. "What happened?"

"She was pushed off a swing, landed on her arm. Just... Come down here when you have time." I said, already knowing that she'd stand here within 10 minutes.

"If you find out who did it. Don't tell me, I'll probably do something stupid." She said seriously, even though I knew she wasn't as serious as she sounded.

-o-

_Stella:_

"Mommy you have to draw on my arm." Lilian said with a smile as she reached out a marker, and her arm.

I smiled as I asked her what I should draw. Released a breath as she said "A flower." At least that was something I was capable of drawing.

"Here you go." I said as I finished a very simple flower. "Don't you think we should go have daddy draw something too?" I asked, Lilian nodded happily. "And Adam, Lindsay, Danny."

"If they aren't busy honey." I tried, but knew that was a lost fight, when it came to Lucy and Lilian, the lab always had time. Lucy with her dad's crooked smile and her mom's brown eyes, had been able to wrap everyone around her pinkie since she was born.

Lilian had my curls and my green eyes. She still looked like Mac too, it was just this touch of something, that no one could really place.

"Mommy is a turtle mommy is a turtle!" Lilian sang as I had fallen behind, for being partially lost in thought for a little while.

"Watch it. I might just catch you." I said with a grin as I rushed after my daughter through the lab, caught up with her just outside the tracelab where Hawkes and Danny were currently working on something.

Both laughing when I caught Lilian, swung the laughing girl over my shoulder and walked towards Macs office.

"You know it's practically impossible to get anything done with both of you here at the same time?" Mac said calmly, sitting behind his desk like nothing had happened.

"Send mommy home." Lilian said innocently as I put her down. "You are going back to preschool tomorrow young lady." I said as I sat down in the chair opposite Mac.

"Sometimes it's a mystery how people tell you apart." Mac mused looking back into his file, he had work to do. It couldn't be his fault that he had a wife and a daughter that could be a real pain, when we wanted to.


End file.
